1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data and voice messaging systems and methods of providing services using such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems have been deployed to provide messaging for users. An example of such systems includes voice-based systems, such as conventional office voice-mail systems and systems for use with distributed computer networks, such as electronic mail systems. More recently, some integrated systems provide for reception and storage of both voice messages and electronic mail messages. However, such integrated systems are often difficult to expand and scale, difficult to maintain, and expensive to operate. In addition, to add new functionality with such integrated systems may require considerable time and expense for custom development.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved messaging system and method of provisioning services using such systems.